Sisters of the sea
by vivi-rose
Summary: Shadows of future the dreams hath spoke Beware the one seen through the smoke Unbreakable bonds shall perish through love And fire willbrain down from above Tierney is plagued by nightmares, some unthinkable force is trying to take over her best friend and sister, can she stop it and make sure ellie never finds out what she saw?
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfiction is dedicated to patchscruff my Bestie on fanfiction!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson but Tierney and Ellie are my idea (even though their names are stolen from a two of my friends, they bear little similarity to their namesake!)(That sounded well posh!)(Lol) _**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 1- Sea green eyes**

Tierney and Ellie had been best friends since before they could remember. They were like sisters, sharing all their secrets and crushes. Both of them had single mums, dads ran off as soon as they were born.

So this is how they spend most of their time away from school, in the old tree house near both of their homes. Usually, plotting something. Today Ellie wasn't in a mood; she was lying on her stomach staring out the entrance of the tree house. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, startling Tierney and making her drop the book she was engrossed in. Ellie didn't get it, why did Tierney like to read so much, being dyslexic she didn't get this.  
"Who is that?!" She was staring at a guy with black hair and startling sea green eyes. He was running along the road with a blond curly haired girl with grey eyes.  
"I think he's taken." Said Tierney, gesturing to the blond  
"Not for long!" She said grinning  
The two teens had stopped running and were now doubled up gasping for breath. They were almost exactly beneath the tree house now. Tierney put her finger to her lips and pulled Ellie down, out of sight, so they could listen to their conversation.

Unaware of the two eavesdropping girls above them they began to speak.  
"How many were there?" The dark eyed guy asked.  
"Dunno, more than 5, 7 I think, maybe 9!"  
"Can't you be more specific, wise girl?"  
"Percy, I was running for my life, we can't fight that many empousa alone, and we need backup!"

The two eavesdroppers were confused, what was up with those two. Then the monsters turned the corner and came hurtling down the street. There were definitely more than 9.

Cursing under her breath, the blond turned and kissed the boy.  
"For luck!" she told him forcing a smile on her face. He smiled back. Then the both turned to the monsters and the boy drew a sword, the girl a knife.  
"Hello Tammi, Kelli." The boy said coldly.  
"Fish, this time we will kill you! Give me a kiss!"  
"Well, you can try." Then he launched into a full scale attack, swinging his sword and turning three or four monsters to dust.

What world had the girls wandered into, it was mad. Vampire like creatures with one donkey leg and on metal one attacked the two armed teens. The creatures continued their attack, they were losing numbers and therefore the advantage. But the two demigods were tiring quickly, getting more and more clumsy with their strikes. Percy had just enough energy to climb that tree house, he dragged Annabeth over and started to climb.

What were they going to do. The boy, Percy and the girl were climbing up. The empousa wouldn't be able to follow because those feet, but it wasn't just the monsters they were afraid of.

Percy struggled over the edge of the tree house and was so shocked he almost fell back over the edge. Annabeth was also shocked but still managed with Percy's help, to get over the edge.

The four teens stood staring at each other until Ellie broke the silence.  
"God, your fit!"  
"gods." The blond said  
"what..."  
But then she fell to the floor.  
"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled kneeling at her side, he rolled her onto her back and saw the wound.

He had seen the knife come towards her side but he guessed it had missed because she didn't flinch, she just stabbed the monster and it evaporated.

Reaching in his pack he brought out some nectar and ambrosia. Feeding it to his wounded girlfriend, he forgot about the two shocked girls behind him.

Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. He had poured some of the nectar into the wound and it was starting to heal, but it still looked painful. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. She was gradually getting better and could now stand up.

Tierney stared at the couple in front of her, they were in love. She almost fainted when she saw the wound. It was deep and the blood was soaking into her T-shirt. They were both wearing the same T-shirt it was orange had the words camp half-blood on it. When the girl, Annabeth was healed by that weird sticky stuff she stood up still holding her boyfriend's hand. They turned towards Tierney and Ellie.  
"They're both half-bloods and powerful ones as well!"  
"Have you ever had any other monster attacks, before?" The boy asked  
they both shook their heads vigorously, still shocked from what they had seen.

Annabeth looked at the two shocked half-bloods one had long blonde/brown hair with small braids and a grey T-shirt with Tierney written in white, she had an olive green hoodie on over that and jeans. She had navy blue sneakers and was holding a scruffy paperback. The other girl was about an inch shorter with shoulder length black hair with purple dip dyed ends. Annabeth had no idea how the girl had managed that. She had denim shorts and a rolling stones top. She had black doc Martins, just right to kick someone with.

Then she saw their eyes.

Annabeth felt so left out, her grey eyes were surrounded by sea green ones she looked at each of them in turn, Percy last. "Percy, look at their eyes!"  
Percy turned to look at them then back to Annabeth. He was so cute when he was confused.  
"They're green?"  
Annabeth sighed and grabbed a water bottle from her pack. She unscrewed the lid and chucked the water at the two girls. They screamed but stayed completely dry. Percy stared open mouthed at the girls.  
"Percy, meet your sisters!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is dedicated to ArtemisApollo97 who was the first to update!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson but Tierney and Ellie are my idea (even though their names are stolen from a two of my friends, they bear little similarity to their namesake!)_**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 2- Annabeth always has a plan**

Percy was shocked; he thought he was the only one.  
"Are you sure you've never had any attacks before?"  
Both the girls shook their heads again.  
"Dad must be shielding them?" Percy asked Annabeth.  
"Maybe or maybe something else is."  
"Wait what's this about us being your sisters?" The black haired one asked.  
"Well, half-sisters."  
"Your dad is Poseidon, God of the sea." Annabeth said.  
"Wow, backup a little, you're completely wacko!" The long haired one yelled.  
"no, Greek gods are real, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."  
"Prove it." The black haired one said suspiciously.  
"Fine I'll prove it," Percy said turning to the sky "err dad... Can you send me a sign?"  
"I think you have to do it yourself." Annabeth said.  
"Ok, what to do?" Percy put out his hand and willed the water from the puddle on the floor (from the water bottle) to rise. It swirled around the two stunned girls and then dropped to the floor abruptly.  
"Ok I believe you, now how do we get out of here without being killed?"  
"I got that covered." Percy whistled and there was the sound of wings, blackjack and porkpie landed on the road.  
"But how will we get there?"  
"Leave that to me." Annabeth said as she pulled on her New York Yankees cap. She turned invisible in front of their eyes. Soon empousa were exploding left and right then Annabeth pulled off the cap and ran, followed by all the Tammi Kelli and two other empousa.

When the siblings got down the ladder there was only one monster left. It turned to face Ellie who promptly kicked it the face with the sole of her black dm. It staggered backwards and fell over making her metal leg clang. it exploded into dust as Percy stabbed it, then turned to Ellie.  
"Nice job sis." They bumped fists and ran to the Pegasus.

Tierney was a little scared of the Pegasus; she'd never ridden a horse before.

_Sup boss? _Blackjack called when we got there. I groaned._  
Don't call me boss _I said for the 100th time._  
Alright boss-dude man, who are they?  
Daughters of Poseidon  
Alright dudettes, bosses_

Alright, that was a little scary; she listened to Percy and the horse's conversation inside her mind. Percy must have caught her starting at him and the black Pegasus because he turned and said.  
"Poseidon invented horses, you can speak to them in your mind, oh yeah and you can talk to fish as well. And breathe underwater. How cool is that!" He said grinning  
she still stared.  
"So do we have any other half siblings?" Ellie asked stroking blackjack's mane.  
"Do you count monsters?"  
"Only friendly ones!" Tierney joked.  
"Well there's Tyson, he's a Cyclops. But he's working down in the forges at dad's palace. But other than that, just me." Percy said.  
There was a long silence while they got on the Pegasus, Tierney and Ellie on one and Percy on the other. They waited for Annabeth and the silence continued until.

_Can we get donuts?_ Blackjack asked._  
No!_

When Annabeth arrived she leapt onto blackjack and they flew away. Leaving the girls hometown far away.

**that was really short sorry.**

**review, tell me what you thought**

**sorry i haven't updated recently, its just that school started today. its lunch at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is dedicated to elliecookie to say good luck on the arts award!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson but Tierney and Ellie are my idea (even though their names are stolen from a two of my friends, they bear little similarity to their namesake!)_**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 3- New Campers**

"Where are we going?"

Percy looked over his shoulder at the girls on the other Pegasus. Ellie was grinning from ear to ear but Tierney just looked worried and kept glancing around. Percy was happy; his hair was blowing backwards onto Annabeth's face.  
"Camp half-blood." Ellie gestured with her hand for him to go on.  
" the only safe place for Greek demigods like us."  
"So are there others, I mean not Greek demigods." Tierney asked, still looking worried.  
"Yes there's a Roman camp, camp Jupiter, in the bay area in San Francisco."  
"Do they like Greek demigods?" Ellie asked  
Percy's look was grim, "most do, but some still hold grudges," now he was angry, he turned to Annabeth, "after all we went through."  
"its ok, they just don't want to admit that working together was the only way we defeated Gaia," Annabeth murmured. She was obviously upset as well.

They stared into each other's eyes, and remembered.

_The war was over, the dead and wounded lay on the ground being treated by worried looking survivors. The seven had survived but we weren't uninjured. Piper was the worst; Jason and Leo were crouched beside her. She had a dislocated shoulder and a large cut down her side. She would be ok. Nico was lying unconscious on the ground about 10 meters away; using his powers had really drained him. Diamonds and precious jewels were scattered around the place. All the monsters were gone. A crowd of romans were approaching. Octavian was flanked by four other romans, all looking angry. They drew their weapons and shouted insults at the Greeks. Calling them traitors and blaming them for the attack._

The girls were concerned, what had happened. Ellie put her fingers to her mouth and whistled a loud piercing sound which made Annabeth and Percy tear their eyes away from each other.  
"Camp...?" Tierney reminded them.  
"Why Don't you see for yourself."

They were flying over long Island sound. The camp was amazing, strawberry fields stretched for miles, the canoe lake glistened in the sun. There was a dragon with its body wrapped around a pine with something shimmering in its branches, sure, they have the golden fleece. There were large buildings scattered around the place with a circle of very different buildings in the centre. but, it wasn't this that caught the girl's attention was the centaur. He had the upper body of a man but the lower body of a white stallion. They landed by the lake and climbed off the pegasus. The girls stared in awe, it was amazing.

"I see we have done new campers," the centaur said, "do you know their parents or shall we put them in hermes cabin." There was now a large crowd forming around the four demigods.  
"yes, we know."Annabeth was about to go on when a green trident blazed above each of the new girl's heads.  
"what is it?" Ellie was waving her arms above her head trying somehow to get rid of the strange green trident hovering above it.  
"just dad claiming you, it'll go away in a second."  
"why does he need to claim us, we know who we are." Tierney asked, looking around the crowd of shocked people. Why are they so shocked, they must get new campers all the time.

Chiron, I guess he must be him, the trainer of heroes. He just smiled and gestured for us to come over, we walked up towards a pale blue house with peeling paint and a porch. We stopped just outside and the centaur stopped and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  
"we were wondering when you two would show up. We kept sending people to fetch you, but they always came back saying that it wasn't time yet."  
"you mean you know them." Percy asked.  
"I wouldn't say that, but let's say we've been expecting these two for some time now. I think we need to put off seeing the inside for now, I've got to go talk to Mr D." when Chiron was gone Percy turned to his half-sisters.  
"ok, " Percy said seeming confused but it changed to a grin, "I'll show you two to cabin 3."


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is dedicated to janeo15 cos she is just awesome_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson I just own Tierney and Ellie. (they are real people but they aren't very similar to the charactors.) percy Jackson is awesome. _**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 4- echoes**

Cabin 3 wasn't the best, but it was amazing all the same. It was decorated with sea shells and was just right. It smelled like the ocean and I loved it. Percy's bed was in the corner a minotaur horn hung on the wall and his stuff was scattered around. Tierney chose the bed on the far side of the room and took the top bunk and Ellie took the top bunk next to it.

Ellie called her mom (mum), she dropped off some of the two girl's stuff. Now it felt more like home. Dinner was awkward; everyone was staring at the Poseidon cabin. We ate and laughed like we'd known each other for years. Then after dinner we sat on the beach, Annabeth laughing as the Poseidon cabin threw spheres of water at each other. Squealing but never getting wet in the end Percy made a massive wave that swallowed us all and got Annabeth soaked, she chased Percy across the beach laughing. But we got really tired so the four of us lay on the beach till the sun started went down and be wandered back our cabins.

I settled down for my first night at camp, I was changed; I just sat on my bunk bed brushing my soft light brown hair. Ellie on the other hand sat on the window sill texting.  
Percy groaned, "demigods and technology don't mix, that's like sending a message to every monster within three miles saying all you can eat buffet."  
" They can't get by the magical borders so I can go on texting all night!"  
Percy groaned again and rolled over, "night."  
"night Percy, night Ellie. " I said before switching off the lights and getting under the covers. Night.

_The wind whistled as a I stood in the charred ruins. It was the camp. The cabins were burnt to the ground and dead bodies were scattered around. I recognised some from dinner. What had happened? The fires kept on burning. How did this happen. I tried to move but I couldn't, it was like someone had snapped all my nerves. I was paralysed. Where was Ellie, Percy and Annabeth. Who did this to my new home? I could suddenly move, I stumbled forward tripping over something. I turned and screamed, I'd tripped over a severed head. It was a pretty girl with choppy brown hair. I got up and ran away, stumbling and falling. Then I saw Ellie, she had her back to me and was standing very still. I ran over and shook her. She turned, eyes closed. Slowly she opened them, her eyes were just empty sockets. Endless black holes. I jumped back. Annabeth and Percy were lying on the ground to right of me. I dropped to my knees and checked her pulses, alive, just. I turned to Ellie, she held up her hand and summoned a large fireball. I screamed as the world erupted into flames. _

I was woken by horrible screaming, it turned and saw Tierney tangled in her cover screaming in her sleep. I was on the top bunk beside it and I just walked across and woke her, she flinched at my touch but collapsed in heartbroken sobs, I hugged her and whispered over and over that it was just a dream. Percy was sat on the edge of the bed by the ladder just looking concerned then he moved over and awkwardly joined the hug. We sat like that until Tierney went back to sleep.  
"Demigod dreams are rarely just normal dreams, "Percy muttered looking anxious.  
" I'm pretty sure that wasn't just a dream. " I said quietly.  
"You know what I mean, whatever she saw must have seriously freaked her out. " I remembered the blood curdling screams and shuddered.  
" she's usually so strong, I've known her for as long as I can remember and I've only seen her cry once but had broken her leg, and it wasn't like that. "  
"She has to tell us what she saw, it could be important, we should take her to see Rachel." I must of looked confused because he added, "she's our Oracle, she speaks prophecy and billows green smoke." green smoke? I just nodded and I climbed onto my bed. And he walked over to his. I looked at my watch 3:37am.  
"Night, "he muttered.  
"Yeah." I don't know how I'll get to sleep with that scream still echoing in my ears. I watched the moon until the sun rose and light streamed into the cabin. What did Tierney see? Was it really that bad? It must have been. The screams kept on echoing.

**_If you want to be in my story review with your;_**

**_NAME: (doesn't have to be your real name.)_**

**_GODLY PARENT: (or mortal?)_**

**_AGE:_**

**_GENDER:_**

**_RELATIONSHIP TO CHARACTER:_**

**_3 people will be featured (maybe more, depends how many reviews I get.)_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I hope I update again soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter is dedicated to the real Ellie (purpleoutbrake) just to say I'm really, really sorry but you could at least talk to L. R said she knows you probably won't forgive her but stop looking at her like you want to kill her. Please Ellie, I just want my friends back._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson I just own Tierney and Ellie (kind of!). (They are real people but they aren't very similar to the characters.) _**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 5- Why won't you tell us?**

I walked, invisible, into cabin 3. I went up behind Percy and jumped onto his back. He laughed and shook me off. He yawned and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He kissed me and I pulled away.  
"Where are the girls?" he pointed towards the bathroom.  
"Brushing teeth, doing makeup, whatever" I put my arms round his neck and kissed him lightly.  
"Piper and Jason are getting back later, oh yeah some of my siblings daid they heard screaming from here last night."  
"Yeah, Tierney had a nightmare; we had to keep telling her it was just a dream for about 2 hours. "  
" Was it just a dream?" I've had my fair share of demigod dreams. Percy shrugged.  
"That's it; she won't say a word about it." Percy looked worried.  
"Are you sure it was really that bad, maybe it was just a nightmare."  
"If you were here you would know, I can still hear her screaming. She cried her eyes out for 2 hours."  
"I think that's exaggerating, she would get dehydrated. "  
"Daughter of Poseidon, I'm not sure that's possible."

Tierney walked out of the bathroom and lay down on the nearest bed. "Hey Annabeth"  
Ellie walked out next, toothbrush in hand. "Tierney you can tell us anything, what was it? Oh hey Annabeth, can you make her tell us?" do they expect me to threaten her.  
"Why won't you tell us?"  
"Because if it's true were all doomed." she muttered thinking we couldn't hear.  
"Sorry what was that?" Ellie asked  
"because I don't want it to be true!" Tierney yelled bursting in into tears and burying her head into her pillow.  
"Tier its ok. What happened?" Ellie asked grabbing Tierney's arm a small tear escaping her eyes. Percy was kneeling by her head stroking her hair and whispering that it's ok over and over again. I was shocked. Tierney seemed so strong; I would never have thought she would ever break down crying like that. "Maybe we should take her to meet Piper?" piper was a daughter of Aphrodite and could charm speak. Basically she could convince people to give her some very cool stuff. She once talked a car dealer into giving her BMW just to get her dad's attention. He's an actor.

Percy smiled. I looked at the sobbing 15 year old. I had an idea. "Hey Percy, Ellie can I speak to Tierney." "They both stood up and backed away a little, "alone." They left hesitantly.

"Hey, you ok?" she lifted her head and nodded, "is that all the reasons you won't tell us?" Tierney shook her head.  
"I can't tell Ellie. "  
" was she in the dream?" Tierney nodded again. "Was I in the dream?" Tierney nodded once again. "Was I dead?" I stuttered a little getting the words out.  
"Yes. "  
" was Ellie dead too? "  
Tierney shook her head, "no, she killed us, she killed us all." she was crying again.  
"She what?"  
"Her eyes, they were pitch black, like you were staring right into Tartarus. Everyone was dead; the whole camp was dead, burnt to the ground. I tripped over a severed head. I saw her and went over but her eyes they were horrible. It wasn't her; I think something was using her. I saw you and Percy, I went over you were alive, just. Then Ellie had a fireball in the hand, just like the orbs of water at the beach but this time pure flame she threw it, the world dissolved and I was burning alive. The last thing I saw was her face, the horrible eyes. She was smiling, not her smile this one was grotesque. I can't tell her. She'll freak!"  
I was speechless, we had to find Rachel. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the cabin.  
"Where are we going?" Tierney asked pulling on the olive green hoodie she was wearing yesterday over her pyjamas. She was hopping with one foot in her scruffy blue converse and was awkwardly trying to put the other one on. I stopped for a bit, letting her do up the laces. Then I started running again, faster than before. Percy and Ellie were running after us.  
"We're going to see Rachel, the Oracle." I said letting go of her and just leading the way.  
"Hey Annabeth, tier wait up." Percy called. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ellie was with him, she can't find out  
"Percy, take Ellie to breakfast were going to see Rachel." I said hardly looking at the black haired girl.  
"Hey why, I wanna see her billow green smoke!" Ellie said grinning. I raised an eyebrow at Percy.  
"We were talking after Tierney went back to sleep. Why can't I come see Rachel?" he looked a little hurt by the thought of being left out. I patted his cheek.  
"Sorry but it's not you who can't go " I said glancing over at Ellie. Percy's eyes widened.  
" What happened in the dream?"  
"Tell you later Bro, bye see you at breakfast in a min." Tierney said grabbing my hand and we left, running in the direction of Rachel's cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm sorry I'm not updating that fast at the moment, I have a street jazz exam that I'm going to fail, a pile of homework and my little sister is annoying (not much relevance.)_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the ral Tierney (she's not on fan fiction yet) just to say how awesome she is and to tell her "you should so dress as an m&m!" RANDOM….._**

**_I REALLY LOVE M&M_****_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PJO! :) (I'm very hyper at the moment and talking about m&ms is making me want m&ms…..)_**

**_I REALLY LOVE M&MS!_**** (the chocolate ones not peanut!)**

**Anyways on with the show…..**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 6- breakfast time**

"Why does your friend live in a cave?"  
"she does live in a mansion and go to a posh boarding school. But when she's here she lives in a cave, because Apollo thought it would be cool." I was rubbing the red marks on my wrist were Annabeth grabbed it. "Yeah sorry about that..."

"it's kay," it didn't hurt particularly much, I just wanted the blotchy mark to go away. "can I ask you another question?"  
"ask away." Annabeth jumped onto a boulder and sat, legs crossed.  
"What's an Oracle?"  
To my surprise Annabeth laughed. "Well... She was a girl but Zeus killed Maria Di'angelo and Hades cursed her, the girl not Nico's mum. She was a hippie mummy for a while but Rachel took up the spirit of Delphi and now she tells prophecies and can tell the future"  
"that pretty much sums it up." I jumped surprised by the new voice. I turned and saw a girl with curly red hair wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans covered in marker pen doodles. She was laughing, "hi I'm Rachel Dare, Oracle and famous for nailing Kronos right in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush." she bowed then turned and hugged Annabeth.  
"Hey Rachel this is Tierney, daughter of Poseidon." she introduced me, I also bowed.  
"Why are we bowing?" I whispered to Annabeth.  
"Rachel's a bit weird, just go with it," she answered.  
"Oh, I see it now. So Percy finally has another sibling."  
"Two actually, my best friend Ellie is also a daughter of Poseidon." I added sitting down next to Annabeth on the rock.  
"Cool, hey are you wearing your pyjamas?" Rachel asked looking a bit confused.  
"Well we're not just visiting; Tierney had a dream, nightmare really." Annabeth's expression had turned grim. "We were wondering if you had seen anything."  
Rachel scratched her chin, "describe Ellie."  
"um ok, she has black hair with purple dip dyed bits, Green eyes, very, very ADHD... She was in the dream; she had empty eye sockets and was throwing fire balls." Rachel's face went pale when I said that.  
"You need to stay with Ellie at all times, make sure she doesn't know about what she did in the dream." Did she know what happened? I kept seeing her with those black eyes, it scares me. A lot. I kept fiddling, and bouncing. Aaaarrrrggggg ADHD! With all the rushing about this morning I'd forgotten to take my meds. **_(Do you need meds when you have ADHD?) _**Rachel was giving me weird looks.

"Bye!" I just ran for it. I may seem calm but inside I'm very (very) mad, especially when I haven't taken my meds.

When Percy and I got to the dining pavilion everyone was talking about the screaming that was heard from the Poseidon cabin last night. We kept our heads down while we ate; I felt eyes burning into my back. They were obviously staring. It was awkward. I prodded Percy with my fork. I gave him a look that said _What is happening? _Percy just looked blankly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Annabeth?" I heard the Apollo cabin whisper.

"Dunno… The lighter haired Poseidon chick isn't here either."

"Yo Perce. Where's your girlfriend?" Travis Stoll asked.

"Yeah, and your other sister... not that i don't mind this one." Conner added winking at me. I rolled my eyes again and continued eating my breakfast. While Conner was facing the other way I pinged some of my Cornflakes with my spoon. It hit him right in the face when he turned around. Everyone laughed, except Percy who was looking at his breakfast.

"Visiting Rachel." Percy said.

"And why aren't you with them?" Will Solace asked. Percy glanced at me nervously. What was going on? They're keeping secrets from me. I don't like it…

**_New side of Tierney. _**

**_She is very weird. In this and in real life. Joking (maybe.)._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks if you reviewed it makes me very happy :D_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own PJO _**

**_I only own Tierney and Ellie…._**

**_I do not own Louisa Jackson, she belongs to ArtemisApollo97! Who is awesome!_**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 7- The return of the seven**

As soon as Piper arrived half the campers ran up to meet them, she was followed by Jason, Frank and Hazel. I hugged Piper and Hazel and said hey to the guys. They were all wearing camp Jupiter t-shirts except for Piper who had cut a camp Jupiter and a camp half-blood t-shirt down the middle and had sewn them together. When Annabeth, Tierney and Rachel joined everyone went silent. Rachel looked at Ellie and gasped, she started hyperventilating. We all crowded round her. This must be worse that I thought.

This was scary, looking at me made her do this. When Rachel had calmed down we turned back to the four purple people.  
Percy put one arm around my shoulder and the other around Tierney's "meet my sisters, Tierney and Ellie. Now I'm not alone in cabin 3." The purple people looked confused.  
"what do you mean not alone, where's Loui..." the guy called Jason was stopped by Annabeth's hand clamped across his mouth.  
"Who?" I asked, this is all very, very confuzzling. Percy's hands were clenched into fists at his side.  
"Yeah, who?" he challenged no one in particular. So Percy was lying, we had another sibling. What had happened?  
"Ok... Where's Leo?" Asked the girl in orange and purple, was it piper? Percy scowled.  
Annabeth smiled at piper. "He's not here at the moment, he and Lou..." she stopped herself abruptly, "sorry, he and his girlfriend are visiting her parents." Percy stormed off to the cabin. What the hell is going on? Who is Lou?

As soon as Percy left the four turned to Annabeth, "What happened?" They all said in unison. Well that was a little creepy.

"They had a big fight a few weeks back, Lou left to cool off." Who is Lou? I looked at the people in purple and saw them nodding. This must be normal then, Lou running off. Who is Lou?

"Who is Lou?" Tierney asked sounding equally confused as I was. I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye; he was walking towards the group.  
"Lou, Louisa Smith-Jackson, my twin sister. Your sister." He said he was the only one apart from that Cyclops. Whatever that fight was about, it must have been bad. You shouldn't run away from your problems, you have to face them.  
"so I have two sisters, when were ya gonna tell me this?" I turned to see a girl with raven black hair and green eyes, she looked very familiar. She must be Louisa, my sister, Percy's twin. They looked so alike. A guy walked out from behind her, he was wearing an army jacket and couldn't stay still. He saw the group in purple and his mouth stretched into an amazingly large grin. I jumped back as his hair set alight.  
"Leo you're on fire." piper said laughing. He patted the fire out.  
"Leo Valdez is in da house!" he ran over and Leo, Louisa, Percy, Annabeth and the ones in purple had a big group hug. Suddenly a boy who looked about 14, wearing black walked out of a shadow.  
He turned to the group hug, "don't I get a hug?" They all laughed and he joined the hug. Tierney and I stood there awkwardly. Percy turned to us still laughing.  
"it seems you guys haven't been properly introduced. These are my sisters Tierney and Ellie."  
"hey!" They all said.  
"I'm Jason son of Jupiter and this is my girlfriend piper daughter of Aphrodite," the blonde guy gestured to the pretty girl with choppy brown hair, Tierney's face paled. "This is Hazel daughter of Pluto and Nico son of Pluto or hades or whatever." he said and a girl with curly brown hair and darker skin and the Goth boy waved. "This is Frank son of mercury and Leo, son of Hephaestus." he waved his hand to the guy with the baby face and the one who had set his hair on fire. I turned to Tierney who seemed to be hyperventilating just as Rachel had before. Annabeth looked worried.  
"I think we need to call a meeting, Ellie, you stay here. The rest of you come with me. Go gather cabin leaders, tell them it's urgent."  
"But..." I tried to protest but Annabeth just shook her head sadly. Why do I always have to be left out? Is this about the dream? Whatever happened, they don't want me to know. What did I do? It was only a dream, wasn't it?

**_Aaaaaaaawwwww poor Ellie!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Rosi who should really REALLY join fan fiction._**

**_Question- do you prefer m&ms or skittles? _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, I own Tierney and Ellie (they probably wouldn't like me saying that). I do not own Louisa Jackson either, ArtemisApollo97 does._**

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 8- Sisters of Aphrodite**

I felt sorry for Ellie, being left behind. Did Annabeth have to do that? I liked Percy's sisters as soon as I met them. One thing scared me, the way Rachel was hyperventilating at the sight of Ellie, it was scary really, her face became a mask of horror as she forgot how to breath. Then when Tierney looked at me, fear, shock, sadness, horror... Something serious was going on. As we left Ellie behind, tugging on her Beatles t-shirt and trying to mask her hurt and confusion. I knew what this was like, being left out. I walked over to Annabeth, her face was unreadable.  
"what was that?" I asked lowering my voice.  
"what?" Annabeth asked me, turning and glancing being her at the daughter of Poseidon. "do you mean Ellie?" she turned to me once again.  
"yeah, why are you being so cruel. She's new to camp and suddenly calling a meeting for basically everyone and specifically telling her she can't come." I was angry now.  
"piper, you don't know what your talking about." Annabeth looked scared. Something was definitely going on.  
"at least send someone for her to talk to." I looked worried.  
"go get Lacy to look after her, make sure she doesn't eavesdrop. I have bigger problems to worry about."

I stared at the floor, and kicked up the sand. I was on the beach, it felt nice, like I was finally home. Home... I know I'm spoilt, after my dad left my mom hated me. I hardly ever saw her, she was a CEO at some big company I couldn't care less about. When she married my step-dad she began to realize how bad she treated me. So she 'changed', she bought me expensive gifts and clothes. But not her, her assistant or her husband, never her. I saw less of her than I did before. I kicked off my shoes and ran for the sea, glittering invitingly in the sun. I waved as schools of colourful fish swam by, nodding (can fish nod?) in my direction. I was greeted by a thousand fish with my lady. It was really annoying.

Piper told me to go find Ellie, I didn't find her but I found her blue doc Martins lying in the sand on the beach. Of course she was in the water. I decided to wait, I got out my laptop and checked my emails. We weren't meant to use technology but the Hephaestus kids had wired it up so we got wifi everywhere within the magical borders.

Ellie walked out of the water, completely dry. I quickly clicked send and shut my laptop lid.  
"you get wifi here?" Ellie asked taking out her phone and going into options. Camp half-blood wifi. "its locked, what's the password?"  
"Zues." I replied while I slipped my laptop back into my bag. "hi my name's Lacy." I stood up and stuck my hand out towards her. She shook it.  
"Ellie, nice to meet you." I slipped my bag onto my shoulder and brushed the sand off me. "let me guess, they sent you here to be my babysitter."  
"something like that" I grimaced.

For some reason I found this hilarious. I liked Lacy and I knew we would be good friends but this obviously wasn't a planned thing. Either they sent her here to keep me company, that would be nice, maybe they do care. On the other hand, the more obvious reason was to keep me from eavesdropping. Which I would never do (fakes innocent smile).  
"do you want to go find out what they're planning?" I smiled cheekily and picked up my doc Martins. I couldn't be bothered to put them on, anyway I love the feeling of sand in my toes.  
Lacy smiled sadly, "yes, I really do but I'm under strict orders to make sure you don't hear the meeting." I rolled my eyes.  
"break the rules, live a little." I span around and pointed to the big house.  
"actually I really can't, I was charm spoken. "

Just then piper appeared and she didn't look too happy. She was mumbling something under her breath.  
"Is the meeting over?" I wondered checking my watch and seeing it had only been seven minutes.  
"no, it's just started." she looked a little angry but also very confused. "Chiron told Tierney to start talking about her dream and she turned, looked straight at me and winced. Then she told him she couldn't talk about it with me there and he asked me to leave."

_**How was that?**_

_**amazing, good, bad, run away screaming!**_

_**Please review. or die. (joking)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_This chapter is dedicated to Slyflamesilver93 who has reviewed my story a lot. And yes, Frank is a son of mars but I wrote that when I was tired and didn't really check through it._**

**_Question- what do you think Ellie and Tierney's favourite colours should be?_**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, I own Tierney and Ellie (they probably wouldn't like me saying that). I do not own Louisa Jackson either, ArtemisApollo97 does. _

**Sisters of the gods**

**Chapter 9- well i had this dream..**

Eventually they managed to cram all eighty something campers, one Centaur and a God around the ping pong table in the game room. It was hard but they got there. The head counselors sat on the table, some sat on the chairs around it, some under it and the rest stood around. Some annoyed muttering sounded when Chiron squeezed past.  
He cleared his throat and spoke, "I know this arrangement is uncomfortable..." he lifted three campers onto his back to clear some breathing space.  
"Why can't we just do this in the dining pavilion?" a little girl, about five asked. I'm guessing she's a daughter of Athena because she had the same grey eyes as the rest of Annabeth's siblings; also she was currently sat in Annabeth's lap bouncing a ping pong ball of Percy's head.  
"What an amazing idea." he said as if it had just occurred to him. "Well done Safiya!" the little girl, Safiya, I'm guessing looked immensely proud of her self. "Let's make our way to the pavilion and continue the meeting."  
Annabeth held up her hand for the little girl to high five her. Then she lifted her up and slid off the ping pong table. "Go Saffy." the girl just grinned.  
"Why are we here, have we done something wrong?" Saffy asked, suddenly serious, she looked like a mini Annabeth. I walked about three metres away from them, glancing now and then at the sun lit lake.  
"No, we've done nothing wrong." the girl sighed in relief, wiping her hand across her forehead dramatically.  
"Good... Mommy wouldn't like that." Annabeth laughed. "What are we doing here then?"  
"my friend is going to tell us about a dream she had last night." Saffy's eyes widened.  
"No!" she shrieked, she hit Annabeth, "the screaming, I still hear..." she turned and looked straight at me, "don't let it happen, please... Do whatever it takes, and never tell her what happened!" she was in hysterics now and I could hardly make out a word she was saying. "Take me away, I don't want to hear about it!" she was tugging on Annabeth's hair, trying to steer her the other way.  
"Ok we'll go to the beach, you like the beach." Saffy screamed at this.  
"No. Anywhere but there!" Everyone was staring at us. Annabeth started to make her way to her cabin but she called over her shoulder.  
"Tell them everything!"

Every camper looked scared; apparently the only things Safiya is scared of are spiders. She never goes into hysterics like that and she especially never hits Annabeth.

We were sat on the same tables as we sit for meals. Ordered by cabin, so I sat with Percy and Louisa on the Poseidon table. A girl, about twelve with long, honey blonde hair and dark blue extensions to match her eyes, ran over. Percy and Lou stood up just as the girl flung her arms around Louisa's neck.  
"You're back! I missed you." she let go of Lou and Percy opened his arms. "You've been gone three days... And I like Lou better!" she said shaking her head. Lou laughed and so did quite a few other campers. Percy pouted and the girl finally gave in. She hugged him tight and there were loads of awwwws.  
"How about a sorry for that hurtful comment you said there." Percy said dramatically and pretended to cry.  
Rolling her eyebrows she snorted, "Don't push your luck."  
"Lottie Dominique Gabrielli, you?" she asked holding out her hand. She shook my hand vigorously.  
"Tierney, just Tierney." she raised her eyebrows at this but said nothing, I don't use my last name.  
"So you're their sister." I nodded, "good luck." she said while patting my back then skipping back to her own table.

I looked round the room, wondering how many of them were in my dream. I only remember one face from it. Hesitantly, I looked over to where she sat with her siblings and winced. She was laughing and chatting with them, if I didn't do something that may not last long. I wonder what she did to deserve such a gruesome death.  
Chiron tapped his hoof on the marble floor, bringing everyone to attention, "Tierney would you like to tell us- whatever you need to tell us?" everyone stopped their chatter and turned to face me. Some of their expressions showed mild interest, the rest boredom.  
"Um..." I turned to face Piper, "I can't with her here." some people gasped and Piper looked hurt.  
"Err, piper can you...?" Chiron looked uncomfortable.  
"What, go? Sure, I'll go." she mumbled as she got up and walked out of the pavilion. I let out the breath I was holding.  
"Err... Well I had this dream."


	10. Authors note

**im very sorry if i dont update my stories that much. my school is doing a production of les mis and my dance school have a show in the summer and i have lots of school work so i will be practising and doing homework and i wont have much time for writing. ive decided to write the book i have been thinking about writing for a long time now so i dont know if ill have time for that either. if i get lots more reviews i may update quicker but if not please dont kill me.**

**sorry about how rubbish the grammar is or spellings i wrote this quickly on my phone.**

**vivi x**


End file.
